Chip cards, e.g., Europay, Mastercard, Visa (EMV) cards, are cards that include an integrated circuit that can provide authentication, identification, and application processing for conducting a transaction. In some implementations, the integrated circuit stores sensitive data, e.g., a personal identification number (PIN). Chip card readers can read data from the integrated circuit on the chip card and provide the data to a host, e.g., a computer or point of sale terminal or mobile wireless device.
To perform a transaction using a chip card and a chip card reader, a user inserts the chip card into the chip card reader. The integrated circuit of the chip card resides at a predetermined position on the chip card, e.g., according to standard chip card specifications. Generally, housing of the chip card reader includes sides that are wide enough, e.g., slightly wider than the chip card, to form a close-ended groove so, upon insertion, the ends of the groove constrain the chip card so that the chip card will not move laterally. The chip card reader also can read the chip card using circuitry positioned over the integrated circuit when the chip card reaches a final position inside the groove.
The circuitry can be a printed circuit board that interacts with the integrated circuit. When the chip card is inserted into the chip card reader, the printed circuit board can be coupled to contacts that come into physical contact with contacts of the chip card's integrated circuit. The chip card reader can communicate with the chip card reader through the contacts using standard communication protocols, e.g., the EMV ISO/IEC 7816-3 transmission protocol, to conduct a transaction.